Magic In You
by Claustrophoebe
Summary: When an Ancient Evil and the Dark Lord threatens life everywhere, its up to a young girl and her friends, including one she believed to be dead, to save the world from darkness. Twists and turnes and a huge suprise you will never see coming.


**Magic in You**

**AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary (Daughters of the Moon/Harry Potter/Original Character)** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen she could turn the head any man, gay, strait, or indifferent. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. They operate on her emotions; due to the fact she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her tend to freeze. Now she finds herself at the one place she swear she'd never go, Hogwarts. While she's there old memories begin haunting her and an old flame is rekindled; but will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog  
Part 1: Magical London**

"James, Lilly?" an angelic voice called. "Are you out here?"

"Yes, Aphrodite, we're back here," Lilly called. She was a beautiful woman, an absolute angel, with long flowing hair. "Just come on around. Did Damian accompany you and the girls, James has been pouting; it seems he will be the only male in attendance for a while." Lilly added playfully as she kissed her husband.

It was James and Lilly's son, Harry's second birthday. Lilly had invited all of her friends to join in the celebration. Aphrodite eagerly accepted, as this would be a perfect time to have a play date for he five daughters, though only four could play and enjoy the food.

"Yes," Aphrodite answered as she and her husband, Damian stepped into the yard with their children, "and we have a new addition."

"Another little angle," Damian added excitedly. He was a handsome man with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Damian, glad you came," James, a handsome man with raven hair and glasses said. "I love to surround myself with beautiful women, but I need another man around every once and a while."

"I hear you," Damian said catching a glimpse of who he thought was Harry zooming by on a toy broom. "Hey James was that little Harry? He looks just like you."

James laughed, "He may look like me, but he has his mother's eyes."

The birthday party seemed to go by quickly. Harry was introduced to Aphrodite and Damian's five daughters. Each girl was dressed according to their element right down to their hair and eyes; Carnation, the oldest, is a Spirit, so she was in silvers and blacks. Azalea, the second oldest, is a Fire, so she was in reds. Ivy, the middle child, is a Water, so she was in blues. Lilac, the second youngest, is an Earth, so she was in greens. And Freesia, the youngest, is an Air, so she was in ice-blue — Freesia's cloths often look white because of the color blue she wares.

Harry and the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ivy wasn't that impressed with Harry, and being the little demon she is, she kept pushing him down. It one point, Ivy pushed Harry's face into his peace of cake, and later she pushed him into the little pond, by accident. When he didn't come back up she ran and got their parents. After that Ivy was always at Harry's side, until the tragic death of his parents six months later.

Damian had tried to warn Lilly and James about the attack, but he wasn't able to warn them in time. He was just one of the few there that night, and he was forced to watch as 'his master,' Voldermort, murdered his true friends. After that night Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle in Muggle London, even though Damian pleaded and begged for Harry to remain with him.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"I can't believe I got stuck babysitting," a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes Whispered as the carriage made it's way to a large manor, "She knew I had business to attend to, and still she left them with me."

"Daddy," a voice spoke up, "You know we are right here; and it's not good to talk to yourself, people might think you are crazy."

The man smiled at his daughter, who was now preoccupied with their House Elf, Arrgo. He thought he'd never live to have children, but here he was with five little Veelas to call his own.

"Daddy!" the same little voice called out again, "Arrgo needs new robes!" she said stating a point while the poor House Elf was fighting to keep he sited, "Buy Arrgo new robes!"

Before the man could respond the carriage came to a halt. "We are here Master Skyley," the Driver called, "Shall I wait here for you?"

"No," the man said, "I will be a while," As he helped his daughters out of the carriage he added, "I will send for you when I'm ready to leave."

"Yes Sir, as you wish," the driver said and pulled away.

Arrgo along with his Master and the five little girls walked to the door of the manor, "Girls, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Your Daddy has a meeting with the master of this estate, so PLEASE mind Arrgo."

"Yes Daddy! We won't!" At once the five girls said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the man said knocking on the oversized door.

A short time later the group of seven was lead to a large crowded study, where they were greeted by a tall slender man with platinum blond hair and cold gray-blue eyes.

"Damian, my old friend," the platinum blond haired man said when he saw the group, "I was beginning to think you were not coming."

"You should know me better than that, Lucis," Damian said as he took his friends hand. "Who are these handsome young men?"

"Draco and Nicholias," Lucis said in his normal cold tone, "My sons. The only ones I think I'll have. Nicholias was not planed." He added looking at the younger of the two boys.

"They look just like you," Damian said, then looked at his five daughters," I hope you don't mind, my wife left them with me while she visited he sister."

"Not at all," Lucis said, "Draco get the other children to join you outside."

"Yes, as you wish father" Draco said.

Arrgo and the other house elves watched the children as they played outside so their masters could meet in peace.

"Miss Skyley," Arrgo pleaded "Play nice, you don't want to anger your father do you?"

"No Arrgo," the same little girl said, with false innocence, looking down at the ground. When she looked up again, she saw her father and squalled, "Daddy is you meeting over?"

"Yes." Damian said, "Have you been playing nice?"

"Yes Daddy we have," the little girl said, while shacking her head no.

Damian shuck his head at his little girl and looked down at Arrgo, who was now in a frilly pink dress with matching pink bows on his ears, and asked, "Do I even want to know what they—_she_—did?"

Arrgo just looked down in embarrassment at the makeover he had received. The little girl was grinning from ear to ear. She for one loved Arrgo's new look, because she was the one to give him the makeover.

Lucis looked shocked, as did the rest of the men that had attended the meeting, and with a cold tone, Lucis asked, "Is that your House Elf?"

"I'm afraid so," Damian said, "This little one decided Arrgo needed new robes, and took it upon herself to get him some."

"What?" She squeaked innocently putting he hands up in defense, "Arrgo looks pretty in pink."

As soon as Damian sat his daughter down she ran off to find Draco. As soon as she was out of ear shout Arrgo looked up at Damian, "Master Skyley," he asked timidly, playing with the dress, "Is there a way for you to reverse what your Hell…um…daughter has done?"

Damian laughed, "You meant to say Hellions," he asked the Elf, "I rather like the new look on you." Arrgo gave a pathetic look and Damian said, "I'll reverse it when they are not looking."

"Thank you master," Arrgo said still timid.

Damian gave a sly smile, "Time to meet my Veela's…well um…my Sirens," He gave a lit whistle and called his daughters, "Girls line up!" He then turned to Lucis and the group, "These are my hellions…"

"Daddy!" The five girls said I once. They were lined up oldest to youngest.

Damian wasn't expecting them to appear so quickly, "I mean my daughters, all of which are Sirens. As you can tell their hair and eyes match and it shows what element they were born under. They also dress according to their element. My oldest is Carnation; her element is Spirit which explains the silver. Next is Azalea; her element is Fire, which explains the red. In the middle we have Ivy; her element is Water which explains the blue. Next is Lilac; her element is Earth, which explains the green. And my youngest is Freesia; her element is Air, which explains the ice-blue — Freesia's cloths often look white because of the color blue she wares." Damian paused to look at his daughters, "Girls I want you to say hello to my good friends, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Parkinson."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Parkinson, It was a pleasure to met you. We had fun playing with your children and hope you will let us come back and play again." The girls said in unison.

* * *

**Please Review. I like to here what you think. Flames are welcome...**


End file.
